


meet me halfway

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke / apodyopsis (noun): the act of mentally undressing someone </p>
<p>Bellamy / gymnophoria (noun): the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me halfway

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt challenge

It was hot as hell in the bar, and the way Bellamy’s arms were flexing tantalizingly as he leaned them on the hightop wasn’t helping keep the flush off her cheeks. Clarke swept her hair off her neck to help, but it just made her wish it were his fingers running through the curled strands. She glared at him as he laughed, the sound making something potent curl low in her gut. He was so unfairly attractive, in looks and sound and the way he always made her feel strong and safe and happy. 

He always made her feel that way, but tonight in the low light and high heat of the bar, he just made her feel–well, greedy. She envied every girl who brushed up against him as they passed, accidentally or not. So badly she wanted to run her hands down his chest, to toy with the button of his jeans, to run her nails across and up his abs as she shucked off his shirt. She’d go for his pants as she kissed him stupid, rendering him speechless so he wouldn’t object to how it wasn’t a good idea for best friends to hook up.

She’d fumble at that word, because she didn’t want to hook up with him. She was in _love_  with him, and seeing him half-undressed, staring at her with uncertainty would make her panic, would make her take her hands away, back away from a half undressed Bellamy–

Her cheeks flushed more as her daydream turned into a nightmare, as it always did which was why it stayed a wish and not a goal, but then her eyes focused right on dark brown ones, so familiar, staring heatedly back at her. Clarke had to blink a few times to realize that sight was real. Bellamy was looking at her like she had always wanted him to and–

_Oh no._

* * *

He’d been counting her drinks all night, a bad habit picked up from being a little too overprotective of Octavia. So it was second nature to make sure his friends, but also Clarke in particular, didn’t surpass their limits. Tonight, though, was the first time he realized he cared how many she had drank.

Less than two. Less than two, and Clarke looked like she was about to body-check both Monty and Miller aside to get to him. There was a wild look in her eyes that had nothing to do with the beers. He knew what drunk Clarke looked like, and it wasn’t this.

This Clarke–this was how she had looked at Finn and Lexa, but she never had looked at him before like this. From the pink in her cheeks, blotching to red across her bare chest, he figured neither of them would be wearing much if they were someplace more private. He shivered despite the stifling, hot air surrounding them, because he could practically taste her lust even from acorss the table. He could practically taste the beer and gloss on her lips as he crushed her mouth to his, and so Bellamy raised his glass to his lips, gulping down a long drink. This one was only his second, but if they stayed here, around each other but also other people, much longer, he was going to need a lot more liquor to keep from letting her do exactly what her eyes said she wanted to do, public venue be damned.

* * *

Neither of them made it to their third drink, because when Clarke offered to go up to the bar with him to get that next round, her mouth was on his before they were halfway there, and her hands were already under his shirt by the time they were halfway to the door. 

He unclipped her bra when they were halfway up the stairs to his apartment, and when they were halfway to his bedroom, Bellamy pulled her down to the floor on top of him, too impatient because of the need in her eyes, and Clarke laughed because _fucking finally._

 _“_ Finally fucking,” Bellamy quipped back, but she silenced him pretty quickly, putting both their mouths to much better use soon enough.


End file.
